1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device and a method for exchanging information using the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of easily exchanging information and a method for exchanging information using the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The exchange of information between devices is achieved through wired/wireless communication. Simple data as well as mass data such as, for example, video and image data, may be exchanged between the devices. Due to developments in data exchange technology, users may easily exchange information with each other using their own devices. Typically, the devices may exchange information with each other using wireless communication technology such as, for example, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) and Bluetooth (BT).